Pushing the Right Buttons
by Kouzuka Haruomi
Summary: SASUNARU with NEJINARU and random other pairings throughout. A love triangle. Sasuke returns to being a Konoha ninja and gets stuck with easy D rank missions. Sakura and Naruto decided to tag along. But he didn't want it.


**Does the disclaimer dance Naruto doesn't belong to me rolls eyes Uchiha Sasuke owns him. Uhm… I mean Masashi Kishimoto…. /**

**yaoi, angst, Kleenex…**

**Summary : Sasuke comes back to Konoha and resumes his duties as a shinobi… or at least tries to. He gets stuck with D rank missions and Sakura and Naruto decides to tag along, to relive the days of Team 7. But Sasuke felt guilty (impossible but true) for holding Naruto back. So he schemes. Neji falls into the picture and turns all odds against the Uchiha's favour. What's going to happen?**

**Uhm… yes, it's a SASUNARU despite whatever you read in the middle.**

**Uh… and uhm… this fic will be having lots of Japanese phrases… it just sounds better. I will translate the less than popular ones. The rest I'm sure you know… but if you don't, try guessing or mailing me... Thanks.**

**Okay… wut was the title again? Uh yeah…**

---

"**_Pushing the Right Buttons_**"

--

"Sometimes I wonder if you're truly stupid or I'm just over reacting," Sakura mumbled, scratching an imaginary itch on her scalp. Naruto grinned and stuck his tongue out. "But Sakura-chan it's not really my fault that the dog-"Naruto's sentence was cut when Sakura stood in her full glory shouted back at him. "NOT YOUR FAULT? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? ARGHHHH!" she started pulling her hair out of her scalp. Sasuke sighed and walked up to the playful Albino Alsatian as it rolled itself in a pool of mud. His beautiful white fur was soiled.

"Datte sa…," Naruto pouted and followed Sakura. She turned around and planted her right foot on his face. "Stop following me! I'm sending back my dog to her owner and going back to sleep! You wash that white dog CLEAN before sending him back! If my pay is cut for NO APPARENT REASON, I – Haruno Sakura will personally make you dig your own grave!" She bellowed. Naruto sighed.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi." Naruto turned around and blinked. Sasuke was holding the albino Alsatian's leash to him, his own Doberman's leash on his right hand. Naruto sighed and walked over to take the dog from his comrade. "Look at what have you done, stupid dog! Now Sakura is angry at me," he pouted and walked the dog to the riverside. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. _What an idiot. _He thought to himself.

Sasuke followed suit. He watched from under the tree where he and the Doberman sat. Naruto turned around and frowned. "Why are you here?" he asked, rather irately. Sasuke raised a brow by a millimeter. "To make sure you don't further screw up anything else," Sasuke announced with a smirk.

"Ah, souka…" Naruto turned back to washing the mud off the dog. He sighed. Why was he always causing trouble for Sakura and Sasuke? And as days go by, Sakura hated him more and more. As days go by, Sasuke thinks of him as more of a retard than a looser. And the villagers, they all think he's a plague. They throw stuff at him, hit him and think of him as a demon. Why? He never did anything bad to them? He always had been nice to them. His pranks never reached them. They were solely for the Sandaime Hokage. When, he was still alive that is…

After his demise, the only 2 people that really recognized his existence had been decreased. It felt so cold.

Naruto blinked. Something sandy had been rubbing his face. He came out of daze and smiled as the Alsatian was licking away his tears, His face bore the 'Don't-cry' look. Maybe this mutt wasn't so bad after-all. He smiled at the dog and hugged him. "You're all clean now, let's get you home," he patted the dog's head.

Sasuke stood up when Naruto walked towards him. He looked up at the sky and saw the pink and purple rays of the setting sun. It's late. "Let's send these mutts back, Sasuke!" Naruto sprang with energy. Sasuke smiled inwardly and the dogs barked.

"Ah, you gave them a bath on such a hot day! Thank you!" The owner laughed and patted her dogs. Her husband came out from inside the house and saw Naruto. "Uzumaki," he said softly. Naruto blinked. Was this going to be another guilt trip for him? Another person to tell him that their family member was killed because of him?

The middle aged man lunged forward.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, mentally defending himself for whatever attacks that he were going to receive.

Suddenly his body was enveloped in a warm embrace. "My, my… it has been 16 years now hasn't it?" the man smiled. Naruto blinked. He was in confusion. The man smiled and stood up. "It is good to see you grow into a healthy young man," he said and bowed to Naruto before going back into the house. He almost broke the rule by spitting out who Naruto was. But he just couldn't contain the happiness and excitement he saw the young lad. It was because of him that he was able to live longer than just 23.

--

"She gave me extra money, Sasuke!" Naruto gloated. "Good for you Usuratonkachi," Sasuke gave no other reaction. "Na, Sasuke?" Naruto called and stopped. "Hn?" Sasuke replied without turning around as he kept walking. "Why do you think that os-san hugged me just now?" Sasuke stopped on his tracks. "Normally people hit me or scold me when they see me," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke walked back towards Naruto. "I don't know what happened between you and the villagers. But I don't think you have to worry too much about it. This place is full of idiots. I'm sure they're all rumors and lies," he smiled and put an arm on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's face hardened. The images of women crying accusing him of killing off their husbands just flooded his mind. He started crying.

Sasuke blinked. What was up with the blond? Why was he having that look? Sasuke sighed and pulled the boy closer so he could cry on his shoulder. He patted Naruto's back. "Whatever happened, I never meant to harm anyone, Sasuke!" Naruto cried. Sasuke smiled softly and nodded. "I know," he assured Naruto.

"But you hate me too, do you?" Naruto asked and pushed himself away from Sasuke slowly. Sasuke looked at the blond with mixed feelings. He never hated the boy. It was Naruto who was always getting worked up on him for nothing. "I… I never…"

Naruto laughed bitterly. "I know… all the name callings and smirks. I'm not that stupid to miss it," he smiled sadly and walked away, leaving a dumb-founded Sasuke behind.

"Naruto!" Sasuke finally found his words. Naruto stopped and looked at the ground. "I… I just want you to know that, I never thought of you that way… You were always special to me, you were the only one who understand me and gave me my push and space," Sasuke said softly. The night breeze blew softly on his hair, obscuring his face. "Kurushii no? Sabishii tte kanji…" **It's suffocating, ain't it? The feeling of loneliness… **Sasuke bit his lower lip.

Naruto's eyes poured again. He stepped towards Sasuke and embraced him in a fierce hug. He was right. Being alone is painful, almost suffocating.

"Ore no uchi ni kaeru mon ka?" **Wanna go back to my house?** Sasuke invited.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Your house?" he echoed. Sasuke nodded.

The house was indeed big. It was too big to live alone. It somehow emphasizes the loneliness. "Zutto hitori de, koko ni?" **You're alone here all this while?** Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and walked into the house. Naruto followed suit.

They took a long bath together. They talk about old times, about friends and missions. Then when they almost turned into prunes, they got out of the water.

Sasuke laid out a big single futon. The autumn wind is going to be cold. They both got in and snuggled together to find each other's warmth. It was a good feeling. For tonight, they wouldn't have to feel alone. "Sasuke?" Naruto called from under Sasuke's chin. "Hn?"

"Arigatou," Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes "Oyasumi… usuratonkachi," Naruto pouted. "Yada…"

snore snore

--

"So you don't hang out with Naruto anymore?" Lee asked. Neji smirked. "Not since Sasuke came back," Neji said as a matter-of-factly. Ten Ten sighed. Since Naruto came back with Jiraiya, they were always on missions with Neji as the Jounin leader. So they would hang out a lot after missions and preparations. But since Sasuke came back, Naruto and Sakura slacked off the high ranked missions but settled down with easy D-rank missions. Since Sasuke was still under probation, Naruto and Sakura decided to accompany him with D-rank in-village missions.

"Urayamashikunai n deshou ka?" **You're not jealous?** Lee laughed. He used to tease Neji about Naruto because it was funny to see the expressionless Neji stiffened up at the mention of the boy's name. Neji looked up at Lee. "W-what?" he blinked. Lee shrugged it off. "I would be if I were you," he put a bunch of coins on the counter top. "Thank you jiisan!" he waved good-bye at the stall owner.

Ten Ten laughed heartily at her friend. "Maybe you should pay Naruto-kun a visit. You don't know what interesting things might happen. It has been 2 months since you both hung out together," She also left some money on the counter. "Get him some ramen too. He would think that you're god," Ten Ten laughed as she said her goodbyes to the stall owner.

Neji blinked.

He turned around to see 3 ANBU members walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen stall. They somehow walked over without a sound. He knew that the ANBU members are trained elite ninjas who are experts in stealth; but even if they were not on missions they were impressive.

Maybe he should apply to become an ANBU member. _You'll get that cool mask too_. He laughed to himself. _Oh I made a lame joke_. He thought numbly.

The 3 ANBU members were gone. They only walked pass the stall, I guess. Well, it would be stupid if ANBU members ate outside. They were not supposed to reveal their identity, hence the mask. They most probably would go home, change into their Jounin uniforms then come back out.

--

sweep sweep

Naruto woke up early and left Sasuke's house. He went out for a little morning training and later back to his house where he did some minor cleaning. He swept the last bit of dust out the front corridor of his hostel apartment and closed his door. He let out a big sigh and put away his cleaning tools.

As he was changing into something fresh, he heard a knock on the door. The 16 year old shinobi walked over to see who it was.

The door creaked open and he found a pair of pale grey eyes facing him. He almost jumped out of his skin and shrieked when he realized who it was. "Neji!" he exclaimed, pushing the door open all the way. "Hisashiburi dattebayo!" he gleamed. "Un," was the black haired Shinobi's answer.

"Ramen ni motte kuru," Neji uttered as he shoved the bag into Naruto's hands. "Ha sankyuu Neji!" Naruto thanked the boy an invited him in. "Come in! Come in!" he pushed the boy in when Neji still stood stupefied in front of his door.

Both were quiet for a while as Naruto poured out the ramen into a bowl and started taking in the yummy whiff of ramen. "What brings you here?" Naruto looked up with grinning slit eyes. "I… uh… hmm…" Neji was never good with words. He always thought that words should only be spoken in a life and death situations; or when people needed to be brought back to reality. "You declined a lot of missions lately," he started, albeit a little bit awkwardly.

Naruto smiled and looked into his bowl of steaming ramen. "Sasuke ga kaeta," Naruto started. Neji nodded. Naruto poked the chashuu in the bowl. "He's under probation and was denied any external missions for the time being. Sakura and I had decided to stay with him. To help him realize that team 7 is still alive and everything could go back to normal, if only he allows it to."

Neji nodded in comprehension. "With you and Sakura leaving the team, Shikamaru and I had different replacements for every mission. It is quite troublesome according to Shika that we have to reconstruct our forms and strategy every time to suit the new shinobis."

Naruto looked at Neji and stood up. "Gomen ne, Neji," he bowed apologetically. "I spent so much time of my short life to get Sasuke to come back to Konoha. In part of fulfilling my promise to Sakura-chan, it is also for me. I have forgotten how many nights I cried over my failure to bring him back. He is almost like my other half. Like a long lost twin I have searched for all my life. And finally when we acknowledged each other, he left. Even if Ninja saying # 25 states that "Under any circumstances, A shinobi must not let any emotions show. Missions are the top priority and hearts are made to not shed tears" I can't be abide by it. I kept on crying like a little wuss in front of Ero-Sennin who kept on telling that Sasuke wasn't coming back. And when he did came back, my sorrow reformed into a feeling of joy and relief."

"I hope you understand, Neji," Naruto smiled.

Neji nodded. There was an unsettling feeling in his heart, a faint annoying tug somewhere in his guts. He couldn't comprehend what it was, but it wasn't a nice feeling. It almost hurt. "I'm going to take the ANBU exam," he suddenly uttered. He initially wanted to wait for Naruto so that they could take the exam together. But he suddenly felt that the reason to wait was no longer there. He too was almost surprised by his own actions.

"Stepping further away from me," Naruto said softly. "I'm just taking a shot. I wouldn't know if I would be accepted," Neji uttered. "There's no way Godaime would say no to you," Naruto laughed. "And poor Shika had to be left alone," he added. Neji nodded.

--

"These fire woods should last her through 20 winters," Naruto laughed as he piled up the last bunch of firewood the three of them gathered for their client. "Sakura-chan let's go have dinner together," Naruto clasped his hands together with wide puppy eyes.

"Kotowaru," Sakura declined and her inner-self laughed. "_I wanna invite Sasuke-kun for a date!_" She blushed as she walked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" "Sakura chimed.

"Okotowaru" he decline.

"_Gaa! He said no even before I asked anything! Shannaro!_" Her inner-self bitched.

"Oi Sasuke! How dare you say 'NO' to Sakura-chan?" Naruto lunged towards Sasuke pointing an accusing finger on his nose. Sasuke looked sideways and smirked, while coolly swatting away Naruto's hand away from his face. "I already did. Sue me," he walked away. "Usuratonkachi," he muttered before walking away. "Kono teme" Naruto's eyes beamed with fire as he showed off his punch towards Sasuke's back.

"Maa maa…" Sakura shrugged. "I'll just have to wait for another day then," she crossed her arms behind her head and walked home. "Ki o tsukete ne, Sakura-chan" Naruto waved frantically behind her. "Un, jya Naruto," she uttered as she went back.

It was already 3 weeks since he saw Neji, Naruto thought. _Maybe I should go and pay him a visit?_ He smiled to himself and nodded. His feet started towards the Hyuuga residence on the far side of the village.

Greeted by a servant, Naruto was invited into the Main house while 'Master Neji' was being called forth. Naruto had always felt uncomfortable around noblemen. He thought that etiquette and manners were suffocating.

Naruto suddenly thought about Hinata, wondering if she was around as well. "Ne, neechan," he asked the girl who was pouring him tea. "Yes, Naruto-san?" she asked. "Is Hinata around?" he asked. "Ah, Hinata-sama is on a mission," she answered, almost proudly. "Ah, sokka" Naruto nodded. "She's been doing well lately hasn't she?" Naruto said to nobody in particular. "Sou ne. She used to be such a timid little girl. Now that she's been exposed to the world she seemed better," the girl said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Naruto," Suddenly a boyish voice called his name. "Ah, Neji!" Naruto stood and knocked down the cup of tea that was poured for him. Thanks to Neji's fast reflexes, the tea was saved. He took the tea in hands. "O-cha to senbe ga boku no heya ni okutte hou ga ii su ka?" **can you bring the tea and crackers to my room** Neji asked politely. "Hai, Neji-sama," she nodded.

"Let's talk in my room," Neji turned around and walked away, expecting Naruto to follow suit. "Ii ka yo?" **is it okay?** Naruto pouted behind Neji. "Nani?" Neji turned around holding the still steaming cup in his hands. "To ask her to bring refreshments to your room?" Naruto looked worried. "It's okay. She would do it even without me asking," Neji made a pathetic attempt to smile. Naruto giggled. "You should try to smile more. Your current smile looks like you have constipation," Naruto commented.

Neji stopped on his tracks. Naruto halted behind him. He was expecting some uncomfortable silly excuse for a reason from Neji when he turned to his left and opened a door, revealing a spacious room. Naruto looked inside it. "It hasn't changed much," he plopped onto Neji's bed. Neji closed the door behind him and sat the cup of tea on the table in the middle of the room. Although it was almost freezing outside, Neji's room was warm. Naruto thought that Neji's heater was hotter than it should be. "Na, Neji…" Naruto called. Neji looked at him and blinked. His stomach always churns when Naruto called him that way. Naruto's cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes were dilated. That to him was causing his stomach to tumble like a dryer.

"Don't you think it's too hot in here?" Naruto asked. "Ah, that," Neji almost had to kick himself back to reality. What was he thinking? Naruto lusting over him? Hah! It was just the stupid heater. "But if you like it that hot, it's okay." Naruto held the seam of Neji's sleeve as the boy walked over to the heater. The hold on Neji was a little bit too tight as it caused Neji's yukata to fall on one side and revealed his left arm.

Naruto gasped.

"THE ANBU TATTOO!" Naruto exclaimed, then shut his mouth with his two hands. Neji sweat-dropped. "You didn't tell me you were already accepted?" Naruto whispered angrily. "I wanted to, but you were always busy. Till it came to a point where I just thought that if you were to know, somehow you will," Neji reached out to turn the heater down a few notches. He opened the window to let some cold breeze in to immediately cool the room. He then sat down in front of Naruto. "Sore de, sore de? How many missions have you gone to as an ANBU member?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Neji shook his head. "Gomen ne. I'm afraid that is limited to the Godaime and myself to know," he answered most truthfully. He knew what Naruto felt about being left out, and he honestly didn't like it himself. But he had no choice. He was now a Jounin ANBU. And ANBU's secret missions are the direct orders of the Hokage. Even most of the ANBU members in the same mission were not sure who their party members are, they were only left to guess. But normally instead of guessing their identities; they would just group together, go for the mission and return.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Suggee secret missions…. " he beamed. Naruto turned around and saw the ANBU mask and the katana. "Kitsune no kamen? Kacchoi datteba yo" a** fox mask? That's so cool!** Naruto mused over the fox mask. Neji smiled. "Because you always remind me of a fox," he commented nonchalantly. "Huaa yatte mi ii ka?" **waa can I try it?** Naruto asked. Neji nodded. "Go ahead," he shrugged. Naruto put on the fox mask and stood up in his full glory with his hands on his hips. "Ne, ne, Kakkoi?" he asked. Neji gave out a small chuckle. "Sugoku niau su yo. ANBU ni nare yo," **looks great on you. Become and ANBU then** Neji nodded. Naruto took off the mask and gleamed. "Nanto ka naritai n dake do… ima jikan ga chotto mendou dakarasa… Jounin mo mada nareru datte ba yo" **I wanna be… but the timing is not really good now… im not even a Jounin yet** Naruto pouted. "Ask Kakashi to recommend you into it," Neji suggested.

"Maa… I will, when Sasuke finishes his probation. Then we'll take it together," Naruto nodded to himself. "We should make it for the year end's Jounin exam!" he clutched his fist excitedly. Neji's smile faltered when he heard Sasuke's name. Maybe it was a gene related grudge against the Uchiha clan. But it also had a lot to do with his personal vendetta against the onyx eyed boy, with an extremely cold personality.

"Not only girls are falling to their knees for him," Neji muttered. "Nani?" Naruto asked as he put the mask on the dresser. Neji shook his head, his eyes closed. "Heh… nan de mo nai," he smirked. "Gaa! That same smile! Sasuke no yarou mo! Both of you should stop giving me those kind of look right about now!" Naruto swung his fist around.

There was a knock on the door. "Hai," Neji acknowledged the presence and the girl earlier came with a pot of tea, another cup and some rice crackers. "Waa senbe" Naruto chimed.

--

Naruto walked to his hostel apartment when it started raining. He fished out his house keys from his pocket and jiggled it in his hands while running towards the building. He quickly took cover in the lobby and took a turn for the stairs.

He stopped on his tracks when he saw Sasuke sitting in front of his door, in slumber.

"Ah… Sasuke?" Naruto called. The spoken boy woke up and faced the blond, he stood up and patted away dust from his backside. "Ah, sou…" Naruto walked towards the door and opened it. "Haitte bayo you're gonna catch a cold sitting outside here," Naruto pushed the boy in and closed the door.

He switched on the lights and frown slightly as the brightness almost killed his sight. Sasuke made his way to Naruto's sad excuse for a sofa and sat on it. He hasn't spoken a word yet " Nan… nan datteba yo, teme? You come to my house at wee hours of the morning and you're not telling me anything?" the blond took off his orange jacket and pouted.

"Sou… kaeru wa," Sasuke stood up and started to head for the door. "Waa? Doushiten darou teme?" **waa? whats up, bastard?** Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke stopped and sighed. "I thought I wanted to have dinner with you. But I guess it's too late now," Sasuke said softly. "Banmeshi mada?" **haven't had dinner yet?** Naruto asked. "Betsuni ii ze," **forget it** Sasuke walked to the door and stopped. "How was Neji anyway?" he asked. "Ah, he's doing great! Currently an ANBU member now," Naruto said with pride. Sasuke blinked. _ANBU huh?_ He bit his lips. "… so he's doing secret missions and all. He wears the kitsune ANBU mask coz he thought it was so 'me'! I knew it that he missed me since you came back, 'coz I'm hanging out a lot with you now. And he even got the super cool ANBU tattoo!"

Sasuke closed the door behind him. Naruto blinked. "Did I say something wrong?" he ran to the door and opened it. He looked left and right of the hall and sighed. "Yappari okocchau na…" **so he is angry** Naruto sank. _Maybe he's jealous of Neji_. He shrugged. _Can't blame him. Neji is super cool! Even I can't help feeling a little bit left out and in awe_. Naruto smiled.

--

Naruto stopped by Sasuke's house before proceeding to the bridge where they always meet up before going for missions. He knocked on the door a few times. "Sasuke? Oi! Sasuke" he called. But there was no answer. Naruto frowned. He had always walked to the bridge with Sasuke since he came back. _Hmm… maybe he decided to walk to the bridge alone today_. Naruto pouted. He turned around and stepped out of the Uchiha compound and walked away.

Sprinting slightly he hopped from roofs and treetops to the bridge. He squinted his eyes a little and saw Sasuke leaning against the railings and Sakura trying to make small talks with him. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke! Ohayou!" Naruto waved frantically.

A small smile from Sakura and no reaction from Sasuke.

Naruto felt a pang against his heart. "Sasuke?" he jogged lightly towards the boy. _Is he mad at me? Well, of course I don't expect a cheery greeting but anything less than an acknowledgement?_ He frowned. "Netsu ga?" he reached up to feel Sasuke's forehead but before his cool hands could feel skin, it was slapped away harshly. "Sawaruna, usuratonkachi."

Naruto smiled and paused, but just for a brief moment when he started laughing. "Naa, Sakura-chan what are we supposed to do today?" Naruto asked. Sakura showed Naruto the piece of paper containing the mission instructions. He looked at it with slit eyes and a pout. "Running a stall in the market?" he questioned.

"Uhn, apparently the owner was down on Hay fever. So he needed someone to take over his stall for today. Tomorrow his son will come back from the Sand country and he will take over," Sakura explained. Naruto nodded "Let's go," Sakura smiled and run forward to cling on Sasuke's arm.

It was a dessert stall. It sold daifuku, monaka, taiyaki and oshiruko stuff made from red bean. Naruto blinked. "Waa when we're done with the mission I wanna use the money to buy all the food here!" Naruto beamed. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. Naruto pouted. _Why is Sasuke being mean to me today?_ He pondered. "Saa! Hajime yokka?" Sakura asked as she carefully placed the last bucket of _an **red bean**_ under the counter.

"Since I'm taking care of the money and customers, Sasuke will take over the making of taiyaki and monaka. Whereas Naruto is in charge of packing of the daifuku and oshiruko," Sakura said. Both of the boys agreed and they started for business.

"Waa! Naruto-niichan! You're running a stall now?" Konohamaru appeared and smiled broadly. Behind him were two of his best friends, Moegi and Udon. "Hai! Come and buy lots!" Naruto beamed. "Do you want to have some taiyaki, Moegi-chan?" Konohamaru asked. Moegi nodded. "Two please!" she beamed. "Four taiyaki please!" "I want two, please." Udon sniffled on his words.

"Hai thank you," Sakura thanked the boys. "Oi minna! Come and help our oyabun's stall!" **boss** Konohamaru hollered to his friends.

"Four Taiyaki please!"

"3 bowls of oshiruko please!"

"9 Daifuku please!"

"6 Monaka please!"

"Gaa! Tsukareta" Naruto slipped down and puffed. He never knew running a stall could be that tiring. And that os-san did it all by himself! He glanced over at his 2 other companions. Sakura was filling in more _an_ and batter for the taiyaki and monaka. While Sasuke… _wait a minute_. Was Sasuke staring at him? The other turned his glance the other way; with a very sour expression. Naruto frowned again. What's up with him?

"3 Daifuku please!" someone said. "Hai! Coming!" Naruto jumped and turned around. He took the box and lined it with wax paper. "Ah! It's the bakekitsune! Let's go home!" the mother pulled away the little boy who wanted the 3 daifukus away in a hurry. Naruto's eyes fell. It had been a while since he heard those words. Maybe because all these while he was always away on missions and not really in a public place like this.

He sighed.

_It's okay I guess… I still have my friends_. He thought to himself and put down then box.

After that quite a number of villagers cancelled their order when they saw Naruto. Some just ran away and some said hurtful words. Sakura felt sorry for Naruto. True there was a demon sealed in Naruto's body. But he seemed to be in his own control even when he was using the Kyuubi's charka. He's practically saving the whole village by keeping it under control.

At the end of the day, they packed up and Sakura counted the money while Naruto and Sasuke cleaned up the containers and such. "I hope we made as much as the os-san made as usual if not more," Sakura smiled and put the money firmly in a bag and sealing it with a jutsu. Naruto nodded and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura-chan we have Konohamaru and his friends to buy a lot!" he laughed. "Yeah and we also have you to chase away the customers, Dobe." Sasuke uttered.

Naruto's laugh died. But then he forced a smile. "Maa, I'll head back now." Naruto turned and left. His heart hurt a lot. It hurt too much until he didn't think to walk Sakura to the stall owner to pass the day's profit. He was walking blindly. Not even on the direction to his apartment. All these while he thought Sasuke would be the person who; if not stand up for him, wouldn't say anything to hurt him really.

He was looking at his hands while he was walking. Eyes glassed with tears. The streets were dark. It was cold. Naruto suddenly felt so alone. The harsh words of those villagers kept on replaying in his mind.

"_You filthy monster!" _

"_Don't eat that! You might turn into a monster too!" _

"_It's contaminated! You might get ill eating it!" _

"_Why did the old man let a monster run his stall?" _

"_It's the ugly demon boy!" _

"_It's the bakekitsune's food! I'm sure you'll throw up if you eat it!" _

Tears began to fall uncontrollably as he started running until he bumped into something.

"Naruto?" firm cold arms held his shoulder. Naruto looked up and there was the heavily decorated kitsune ANBU mask looking at him. The full moon behind him accentuated the blackness of his hair and created a mysterious aura to him.

"Are you alright?" the ANBU asked. "Neji," Naruto squinted his eyes and hugged the slightly taller ANBU member. "Kurushii zo… nande?" **its suffocating… why? **the shorter blond cried. Neji sighed softly and scooped up the boy in his arms and jumped up to take the roof route back to his home.

Neji slipped into his own room and placed Naruto on his bed. The boy was still sobbing so Neji took off his mask, placed down his katana and went over to turn on the heater on low. He walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. "What made my oh-so-genki Naruto cry like a 3 year old?" Neji attempted to joke and cheer Naruto up but apparently he started crying again. Neji made a mental note to not make lame jokes when someone is crying and hugged Naruto. The blond knew it made him look weak but he couldn't care. The wall that he built around him that kept away all those mean words from hurting him backfired when someone from inside the wall destroyed it from the inside.

"Do you think I'm filthy? Do you think I'm ugly?" Naruto asked, gripping to Neji like an infant would a mother. "Of course not," Neji assured the boy. "Even if it's my fault that the Kyuubi is inside me, I'm trying my best to keep it under control so it wouldn't hurt anyone. I wouldn't hurt anyone in this village Trust me, Neji!" Naruto sobbed. The other boy nodded and ran his hair through Naruto's soft golden mane. It feels like cat's fur. Naruto paused to breath. Sweet green tea and lavender musk filled his nostrils. "You smell nice Neji," Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in more to relax himself. The scent seemed to have that effect on him.

Neji leaned down to kiss Naruto's forehead. The other boy opened his eyes. "Neji?" the said boy smiled. "Yeah?" his pale grey eyes mesmerizing; Neji created distance from Naruto and put up a hand to give the 'wait' signal. Naruto blinked as Neji stood up, got out of his ANBU uniform and slipped into a soft cotton yukata. He gave one to Naruto too. "Yukata? I've never worn one," Naruto held the item of clothing in awe. "So now you wear it," Neji walked back to the bed after he tied his sash. Naruto took off all his clothes shamelessly in front of Neji and slipped into the yukata. He tied the sash around himself and fiddled with it for a while before settling with a simple bow tie. "That's cute," Neji commented.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and gasped as Neji pulled Naruto down to lie on the bed and covered both of them with a nice warm futon blanket.

"So, tell me what has been bothering you," Neji asked. So Naruto told him about the mission and about the sweets stall. It started out happy but towards the evening a lot of people came to either cancel their orders, came to throw insult at him and such or trying to throw rocks at him. And the worst part was the words that came out of Sasuke.

Neji frowned. He knew that boy was bad news since day one. "How dare he do that? Didn't he know you sacrificed going for Jounin exam earlier so you can help him adjust back to the old environment? What a bastard," Neji puffed.

Naruto smiled sadly. "He would just say," Naruto paused to scrunch up his face. "**Why would you do that, Usuratonkachi? I never asked you to wait for me. You're an idiot for doing that. It's your own loss! Don't try to make me feel guilty! Because I am the cold-hearted-bastard-Sasuke**," Naruto flapped his head from side to side while imitating Sasuke's serious voice. Neji giggled and felt Naruto's hand against his own. He took it into his own and lifted it to his face. They were warm, as if continually flowing with charka. He placed the warm hand towards his cool cheek.

"Take the Jounin exam Naruto. I'll recommend you and ask Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei to support you," Neji said suddenly. "Huh?" Naruto looked at Neji with big blue eyes. "I don't think you should follow that ungrateful son-of-a-bitch anymore. You wanna be a Hokage right? Why stop yourself with someone like that?" Neji asked. Naruto looked away. The pattern on Neji's closet looked so pretty and interesting…

Naruto felt Neji's finger guiding back his face to look at him. He let out a sigh. "I don't know Neji… if it's true that Sasuke is the other half of my soul… he definitely was a cold mean one. I guess I'm just fooling myself to think that he will open up to me. Or at least acknowledge me as an equal," he closed his eyes. Naruto reached out to take Neji's other hand and copied the other boy by bringing Neji's cold hands to his warm cheeks.

"You will eat if I cook right?" Suddenly Naruto asked. Neji looked up at him; the blond's eyes were still closed. "Sure will," He kissed the back of Naruto's hand. The blond smiled. "Arigatou… Neji…" Naruto uttered before falling into slumber.

--

Sasuke was walking towards the Hokage's office. Yesterday night Pakkun came to deliver a message from Kakashi saying that Godaime needs him and Sakura to be at her office at noon. So after a morning training session he had lunch at home before visiting the Hokage.

And he wasn't in his best mood either. His moods had decreased greatly since last week. He felt bad for saying mean things to Naruto that time. It was just that he think he had started to develop feelings for the boy. The way Naruto welcomed him back with open arms after he almost killed him, the way he sought to stay with him and get stuck with D rank missions for the probation time and the way he makes him whole and happy. It all made him think that Naruto was the other half of his lost soul. And to know that Naruto stayed back for him and not take the Jounin exams made him felt bad. Naruto did everything he could to make Sasuke feel at home, he couldn't just be selfish and stop Naruto from taking the Jounin exam and stall him from being a Hokage.

So the best he could do was to make Naruto stop going to all the D rank missions and proceed for the Jounin exam next month.

He didn't mean to drive Naruto away harshly, but the boy could be a little bit dense. Unless it was thrown on his face, he wouldn't know what hit him. Apparently it has worked. Naruto stopped joining him on D rank missions because the day after that mission at the stall he never saw Naruto anymore. And that made his day suck like hell. And with Sakura clinging to him he felt sick as well.

He missed Naruto a hell lot, he decided.

"Thank you for supporting Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei."

Sasuke stopped on his feet.

"It was no problem. I'd always hope that Naruto will quickly take the Jounin exams and join us."

_That's that weird bowl head taijutsu sensei_. Sasuke thought. _Naruto is taking the Jounin exams?_

"I hope you don't get over-confident. But nonetheless I'm sure with your level, you would do fine, heh heh."

_That's Kakashi's voice_. Sasuke smiled. So his tactic has worked. He decided to confirm it by asking them himself if Naruto was really going to take the Jounin exam. He pushed the half-curtains of the sweet shop and almost had the shock of his life.

There was Naruto leaning his head on Neji's shoulder and the other boy had his arms around Naruto's waist.

He left Naruto alone for a week and Neji abrasively went in for the kill?

What the hell?

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Come join us!" Gai greeted the boy and invited him to join them. Naruto frowned a little at him and Neji glared at him. "What are you doing here?" Neji inquired, almost hostily. Gai blinked at them, he never knew both of them were on each other's necks before. Kakashi sensed the adverse vibe from the Hyuuga and tried to soften up the atmosphere. "Yeah Sasuke, I thought you were supposed to meet Godaime?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto refused to say anything and looked at his oshiruko **red bean soup** steaming into his face warmly. He wanted to dig a hole and disappear. He hated Sasuke but he couldn't bring himself to chase him away. He was his best friend and he did pull him out of the hell of loneliness when they were younger.

Neji firmed his grip around Naruto's waist.

Sasuke felt a piece of his heart rot and fell on the ground. He is sooooo going go kill Neji. Just wait till he finished his business with Godaime.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he uttered and walked away. "What was that all about?" Gai asked. "Saa na," Kakashi shrugged. Gai turned to Neji. "Did you pick a fight with Sasuke-kun, Neji?" Neji frowned. He didn't say anything. Kakashi sighed. "Teenagers," he smirked. "Hah! Neji, what have I thought you about taking away other people's girlfriend? It's not manly to take away Sasuke-kun's girlfriend…" Maito Gai paused his words as Neji took Naruto's hands and brought it to his mouth. "It's not a girlfriend sensei, don't worry," Neji smirked.

Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Come to think of it, Naruto. I'd always thought that you would end up with another guy, someone like Sasuke perhaps," Kakashi grinned, but stopped when he felt a death glare from Neji. "Well come to think of it, Neji seems like Sasuke too, just less of an egoist," Kakashi laughed. Gai blinked. One of his disciples is gay? He laughed as well. "Kids nowadays," he smiled warmly.

--

The door pushed opened and Tsunade looked up. She saw Sasuke walked in with Sharingan activated. She smiled. "Maa maa, just because Naruto signed up for the Jounin exam doesn't mean you gotta be angry, Sasuke-kun," she raised both of her hands and sweated. "Neji suggested that he take it and was strongly supported by Gai and Kakashi," she tried to explained.

"Like hell I care," Sasuke exploded. "Just tell me what I need to do now. I've got some other things to do," he was definitely in a hurry, pissed off and in a state of irrationality.

"Uh…," Tsunade blinked. The probation period was suggested by the elders to make sure that Sasuke kept his oath of loyalty to Konoha. And since for the past 3 months, Sasuke showed no signs of running away – because selling off others was just not Sasuke; Tsunade thought it would be appropriate for her to end his probation period so he could continue with a Chuunin exam or at least an external mission.

"I decide to end your probation period. I have already told Sakura and she was already assigned to a new A-rank mission with Rock Lee, Ten Ten and Hinata. They needed a medic-nin so I suggested Sakura to go with them…" she blinked at the young boy. He was so red he almost exploded.

"Sasuke-kun? I do need to ask you to calm down. You can tell me what's wrong if you want," Tsunade closed her book and reached out to drink her tea. Sasuke was still shaking out of anger. She sighed and signaled him to come over. The reluctant boy stepped closer till he reached the table. She motioned him to come round the table and he followed until he was standing next to her. "Close your eyes," She ordered then reached out her cool soft hands and placed them on his forehead. She performed an anti-stress jutsu and relaxed the boy, taking out the heat from within the small container.

Sasuke started breathing normally and his heat-rate was stabilizing, Sharingan deactivated.

"Okay… are you angry that Naruto took the Jounin exam?" she asked. The boy shook his head. She frowned. Tsunade couldn't find any other reason why Sasuke would be so angry about. "It's Neji," he blurted. "Neji?" Tsunade blinked. "He took away Naruto!" Sasuke started heating up again.

"Ah… you are angry at Neji for suggesting Naruto-"

"CHIGAU!" Sasuke barked.

Tsunade blinked. "Why not you tell me then?" she suggested, lifting the boy and let him sit on her table.

Sasuke let out a big sigh. He then started to tell Tsunade about what he felt for Naruto and what he did to make Naruto not get stuck with him.

After about some time Tsunade sighed. "Poor boy," she uttered. Sasuke cocked his head. "What?" he demanded. "Last week he came in and demanded a resignation from team 7 and went on a 2 day mission with Neji," she explained. "See? That sneaky little bastard! He knew Naruto was my best friend!" Sasuke snapped. Tsunade took a deep breath. "Do you know since you left him at the 'Valley of the End' and Kakashi brought him back, he was so down. All because he couldn't bring you back. Even Jiraiya tried to talk him out of it but the only answer he gave was "If me bringing Sasuke back means being a fool, then I would happily be one!" But after a few months I decided to send him more missions with Neji, because Neji has almost the same characteristics as you. And I guess it worked because; one - they work well together and two – they seemed happier. Neji was less bitter and Naruto…"

She looked up at Sasuke and paused. "… Naruto finally stopped talking about bringing you back,"

Sasuke frowned and looked away. His eyes were watery, but he bit his lips to stop them from flowing.

"So, you may bring him out of the hell of loneliness but Neji was the one who stayed with him after he was brought out of that hell. But don't worry - all these while he always wanted to go for missions or scouting in Takigakure so he could buy some time and sneak into the Sound country to look for you. And from the reaction he gave when you came back, he really missed you a lot. So if you only did that little big poopy last week, you should strategize to get him back," she grinned. "Shouldn't be too hard I guess."

"How?" Sasuke was skeptical though.

"Start by apologizing," She smiled.

"Hell no!" he exploded. Tsunade shrugged and reached out for another sip of her tea. Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry… I should apologize, shouldn't I?" he wondered, more to himself. "Saa, how many days till I get my next mission?" he asked. "Just come to me when you're ready. I'm sure you would need to settle some things first no? In order to get your full attention for your next mission," she smirked.

"Sankyu, Godaime-sama," Sasuke jumped off the table and jogged out the room.

--

"I want a hug," Naruto pouted. Neji put down his katana and the polishing cloth then he turned around. Naruto just came in from the bathing room; his hair, already towel dried looked cute; his face red-stained from the hot bath steam. "Come here," he motioned Naruto to his lap. The boy dropped his towel and hopped into Neji's lap and pouted more. "Wuts wrong?" Neji asked as his arms wrapped around the blond in birthday suit. "You're going on a 2 weeks mission tomorrow," Naruto uttered. "Yeah might be longer according to circumstances," he pondered about his new mission.

Naruto looked up at Neji and sighed. He planted his head on the crook of the boy's pale neck. "I'm going to go back and live at the apartment alone," Naruto pouted. "You can stay here. You don't have to go back, Hinata-sama is coming back tomorrow. You don't have to feel lonely," Neji played with Naruto's soft ears.

"Nah, I won't feel comfortable. I'll just wait at my apartment. I will be there when you come back. They gave me 1 week mission relief for preparation of the Jounin exam next week," he grinned. Neji laughed light-heartedly. "Okay, I'll go look for you when I come back," he promised. "First thing?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded.

"I gotta get ready and sleep early for tomorrow's mission," Neji uttered as he carried Naruto to the bed and covered the boy before going back to his sword. Naruto looked at Neji before falling into slumber. " Ore ni zutto… dakishime…datte…ba…yo…" **hold me forever…** Naruto uttered groggily.

Neji finished polishing his sword and placed it next to his ANBU mask. He walked softly towards the bed and slipped quietly inside the covers. He turned to face Naruto and wrapped his hands around the blond's. Falling into deep sleep he tried to rest up for the next day.

--

"Itterasshai Neji-sama, Naruto-sama," wished a gardener as Neji and Naruto reached the front gate. They nodded in respond and walked out. Neji had stopped by the dining hall to get blessings from Hiashi-sama. The man had been taking care of him as if he would his own child. So the least Neji could do was to announce his departure for the mission.

Neji walked Naruto to his house. In his full ANBU uniform, no one except Naruto knew who he was in the streets. "I'll make you some oshiruko when you come back," Naruto beamed. Neji gave him a skeptical look. "Oi! Nani ga sono taidou? Ore no oshiruko ga saiko datte bayo!" **Oi! What's that attitude? My oshiruko is the best!** Naruto swung his fist. Neji gave a muffled laugh and nodded. "Okay, I shall have a taste of this so-called number-one oshiruko of yours when I come back," Neji said.

"Zettai ni kaete kuru datte bayo!" **make sure you come back!** Naruto unlocked his apartment. "Un," Neji uttered. There was this funny feeling bugging him at the bottom of his guts since he woke up. "Naruto?" he called the boy. "Nani?" Naruto blinked in question. Neji lunged forward and enveloped the blond in a hug. Naruto returned the gesture. Neji slid his mask to the side and gave Naruto a sweet long kiss.

After a long while, Neji separated himself from Naruto. "What ever it is, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. And I love you more than I do myself," Neji uttered. Naruto frowned then gave out a nervous laughter. "What are you talking about? Don't say like you're never coming back."

"Saa na… I don't feel good about this. But I promise you I would give my 120 percent to make sure I'll come back. Okay?" Neji assured Naruto. Naruto lunged forward and cupped Neji's face in his hands and gave him a firm kiss on the lips again. Neji slid back his mask and turned around. "Ittekimasu," he uttered before flickering out of sight.

"Itterasshai," Naruto uttered softly into the wind.

He turned on his heels and walked into his apartment. He stepped on something on the floor and frowned. There was a small envelope there. He bent and picked up the item. "I wonder who it is from…" he pondered as he locked his door, taking out the letter from inside.

_Meet me at the bridge at 8pm._ – _Sasuke– _

Naruto frowned. What the hell does he want from him?

--

"It's postponed?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Iruka nodded. "It's uh… there was a situation in the Wind country that required the presence of all their shinobis for the whole month. So a request to postpone the Jounin test was pleaded…" Iruka explained. Kakashi frowned. "Sou ka…" he mused. "Uh... y…yes," Iruka nodded, his eyes traveled to the ground behind Kakashi.

"Iruka-sensei?" Kakasi asked. The younger shinobi looked up, his face blushed. "Why are you blushing? Do I have something on my face?" Kakashi touched his face and wondered if he had something there.

"Oh? Uh… hahaha! Nope! Nothing… it's perfect! Uh… except you can't actually see anything other than your right eye," Iruka giggled nervously. Kakashi shrugged and kept the book he was reading in his pouch bag, he looked up at the late autumn sky. "I'm feeling like eating dango and downing it with hot green tea. It's pretty cold nowadays," the Jounin pondered to himself before turning to look at Iruka. "Uh?" Iruka gave the other shinobi a puzzled look. "Care to join me?" Kakashi asked as he walked towards the dango shop. "Uh… okay," Iruka uttered as he walked closely behind the taller ninja.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun would be devastated," Kakashi sighed. "Darou darou?" **won't he? won't he?** Iruka jumped at the topic. "He was so excited the take the test! I don't know how to tell him!" Iruka pouted. "Hehe… it's ok. It's just a little bit late. Not as if he can't take it at all," Kakashi assured the younger chap.

They reached the shop and ordered some dango and tea before sitting by the benches outside. "Do you know that because of this, Godaime is going to send Naruto and Sasuke on a mission?" Iruka asked. Kakashi gave Iruka a glare. "Sasuke and Naruto?" He asked. Iruka nodded. "I know that Naruto and Sasuke weren't on good terms lately. And Neji is on an ANBU scouting mission for 2 weeks or more. What is she thinking?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shrugged. "I saw Sasuke coming out of her office the other day. It must have been his request."

"I kinda pity Sasuke though. He's too lonely for his own good. And his only friend and brother now is with Neji," Iruka smiled. "So I presume that the Godaime isn't approving Naruto and Neji then?" Kakashi asked. Iruka frowned. "More like she's decreasing the chance of Sasuke becoming a missing nin," Iruka replied.

"Hmm… makes sense… Sasuke is a Jounin level ninja even if he officially is only a Genin. And he said it himself the only reason he came back was because of Naruto, and if that reason was taken away from him, he would see no reason to why he must stay." Kakashi pondered aloud. "True, and being a Genin only limits him to C and D rank missions which I'm sure to him is a mind-numbing experience," Iruka giggled.

"But Neji likes Naruto a lot," Shikamaru butt in and sat opposite of the two shinobis, next to him was Temari. "Why are you here, Shika?" Iruka asked. "Temari here wants to stop by the dango shop before returning. What troublesome creatures women are," he waved lazily. Temari stuck her tongue out and bit on her dango. "So, according to what Shika has been telling me, the golden haired boy is in the middle of a love triangle between 2 Konoha geniuses?" She inquired. Iruka nodded and sighed. Kakashi laughed lightly. "Who would've thought, ey?"

Temari sighed. "So, good looking guys go for loud blonds nowadays, huh?" Iruka shrugged. "Well if Sasuke really caught Naruto this time, Neji is really going to flip," Iruka worried. Kakashi waved it off. "Neji is VERY professional. He is an ANBU anyway, he is usually emotionless." Iruka cocked his head to the side. "True, he is an ANBU but you can only be in ANBU for a certain time. After that you return to being a Jounin or a tokubetsu Jounin. Maa… I dunno. If only Naruto can do a kage bunshin and keep one of each of those two," he laughed.

Shikamaru and Temari gave the older chuunin a weird look. "You guys sound like a group of high school girls gossiping during lunch-break," she laughed light-heartedly and stood up. "I'm done. Sorry for the Jounin exam postpone. See you all in a month or two," she started to walk away. Shikamaru followed her. "See ya…" he put both hands behind his head as he mumbled some incoherent stuff.

"It's cute to see them grow up a lot but still keep some of their childhood characteristics," Iruka smiled.

Kakashi shrugged and stood up. "Well I'll be reporting for an S-rank mission in 3 hours. I'll see you around," he smiled. Iruka blushed again and bowed.

--

Naruto stopped his working out when he heard a knock on his door. He walked to the door and opened it. "Ha! Izumo-san! Koteshi-san! What are you guys doing here?" He opened the door wide. The guy with the bandage on his nose sniffled before saying anything. "The Godaime request an audience with you ASAP."

Naruto grinned. "Huhu… thank you!" he went in and grabbed his orange jacket before locking his door. "You still have that Pakkun keychain?" Izumo asked. Naruto turned around and dangled the keychain in front of them. "But it's cute," he pouted, and both of them flashed pink cheeks. "You should stop being so cute, you know?" Koteshi sighed. "Why?" Naruto stuffed the key into his pockets and looked up at the two ninjas, his eyes wide.

"Because then we'll have to get rid of Neji and Sasuke to kiss you," Izumo laughed. "Nah, you don't have to do that," Naruto giggled and gave both of the ninja's a quick lip-lock before laughing his ass off as he bounced away. Both of the ninja looked at each other in bewilderment.

--

"Yah-hoo obaasan!" Naruto burst into the Hokage's office. Tsunade was looking at her lottery. "Dammit, I lost again," she puffed and threw away the lottery ticket. "You lost your jan-jan-bo lottery?" Naruto grinned. "Naruto! You! You bought it together with me no? Give it to me!" Tsunade demanded, her arms extended out. "Oh, yeah… today's the day to check it right?" He dug in his pouch and produced a quite shabby looking card and flicked it to Tsunade.

Naruto frowned at the equally frowning face of the Fifth Hokage.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsunade leaped. "You little turd! You won first prize!" She squealed. "I always had a tad for these kinda games," Naruto shrugged. "Can you give me this ticket?" Tsunade asked. "Sure go ahead," Naruto waved it off. "So what do you want to see me for? Don't tell me its just to check my ticket?" He gave his trademark slit eyed pout. "Oh, no... no… due to some unforeseen circumstances, the jounin exam has been postponed to a later date. Most probably early winter," She grinned.

Naruto sighed. "Aww…" he plopped on the chair. "But never fear. I already planned something to keep you company for the time being. Here," she flicked a piece of paper to Naruto. Naruto caught it effortlessly and looked at it. His smile turned devilishly mischievous. "Ahh an A-rank mission!" he grinned. "Yeah, it was a request from the Water country. They have just requited their new Mist ANBU team and would wonder if we could send a couple of our own ninja's and try to infiltrate their defenses-"

"Wait a minute…" Naruto exclaimed, standing on the chair. Tsunade blinked.

"What?"

"What?" Naruto shrieked and pointed to the names that were appointed for the mission. "You know that I'm having a fight with Sasuke no?" He shouted in a whisper to the Fifth, while his index finger poked at the name. Tsunade nodded. "That's why I thought it will be a great time to patch things up," she grinned. Naruto shook his head. "Neji is so not going to like this as well. And I don't want to work with a stubborn asshole like that!" Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You're the one being stubborn here," Tsunade sighed. "Me? Hey, I wasn't the one being an ass okay? You can ask him yourself what he said to me! If it were someone else I won't make a fuss. But it's Sasuke!" Naruto complained.

"Don't you get the bigger picture?" She asked. "Bigger what-?" Naruto frowned in confusion. Tsunade took a sip of her tea. "Well, he felt bad because you declined taking up other than D-rank missions to be with him. And he was sure if he just told you to go take the missions you would refuse. So he had to use other means," she explained.

"But he hurt me…" Naruto pouted.

"Well he was stupid. That much he admitted. But he promised me to make it up to you. So I just thought I'd help by sending you two on a mission together," Tsunade smiled. Naruto frowned. "So did you also purposely send Neji on a long ANBU mission?" he questioned. Tsunade grinned guiltily. "Uh… I guess I did," she admitted. "HOOOOOOOO! YOU CONSPIRED AGAINST NEJI!" Naruto exclaimed, his face was of disbelief.

"Well, their missions required a byakugan. And Neji seemed to be the only ANBU with a byakugan. So – it's almost a convenience coincidence is all," Tsunade shrugged.

Naruto looked sad. "But I like Neji a lot. He treats me well. And Sasuke on the other hand had never cease to call me names." Tsunade shook her head. "Well look back from the time you guys spent together. Well I don't know... Just go on the mission okay?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll go. But It doesn't mean I like it. And don't count on me turning my back against Neji," Naruto mumbled as he looked around the room.

"Na… baa-san?" Naruto called. "What?" she followed Naruto's gaze and saw the picture of Yondaime. "Can I have a picture of him?" he pointed. She thought for a while and smiled. "I think I have a smaller version of it here," she stood up and walked to the shelf where she took out an album. Tsunade took out a medium sized photograph of the Yondaime and walked back to Naruto. "You look so much like him," she commented before handing the picture to Naruto. "But he has better manners than you," she grinned. Naruto hugged the picture and thanked Tsunade.

"I gotta go back now. See you later and Thanks!" he exited the room heading back to his own apartment.

--

It was barely sunset when the Uchiha locked his front door. The echoing silence was too much for him, it would be better if he left earlier. At least he could train and clear his mind off things. Four more hours before the blond would come and meet him. If he came at all, that is. He zipped the dark blue jacket he had donned up for the cold weather.

He reached the quiet place and stood in front of the monument stone, paying respect to the fallen heroes. He looked at a few familiar names and took a deep breath. He used to wonder when he was younger; how could people just carelessly throw their lives away for another person. They must be really dense in the brain area or just logically challenged. But then when he had fought Haku years ago, he had realized that protecting someone important wasn't an obligation or some mushy crap like friendship; it was the feeling of selfishness. A selfish fear in every one of us that unconsciously surfaced; The feeling of not wanting to be left behind alone with no one special to share the happy and sad moments. To have no one to share points in life that makes life the more meaningful.

He would rather he himself died in the hands of Haku than seeing Naruto die in front of him and leave him behind.

Selfish?

Very.

After that he already started developing this weird feeling towards the blond. But afraid of being rejected, he covered it with mild annoyance towards the boy which he didn't really mean to. And boy, did the blond take it the wrong way. Everything of him was wrong. Everything Uchiha Sasuke did was to show off and just for the sake of being a nosy prick. Well, Sasuke thought it was better that way than the blond hyperventilating from finding out what feelings the Uchiha boy had for the kyuubi vessel.

It was till the point where they fought with everything they had in the Valley of the End that he almost lost his mind. The choice of having either the Mangekyou Sharingan or Naruto by his side was driving him to the edge. He could have killed the boy when he was unconscious, but as he walked closer, and the sun's ray disappeared on Naruto's face, he knew he couldn't live with himself if he did it. And he almost wanted to ask the boy, knowing that there were only the two of them there. What was this funny feeling in his guts, this sadness, this sorrow.

Until the surging pain in his left shoulder emerged and reminded him of his then current goal, he will achieve that first. And in the mean time find out and sort the weird gut feeling he had then.

And after about 3 years he found the answers. But he was taking his own sweet time. He didn't pursue Naruto according to plan. He leisurely took his time to observe the interesting boy. How he grew up to be so much cuter than he was and so much more charismatic than he used to be. It was just too intriguing to disrupt the beautiful flow. So slowly he opened up himself to the blond so Naruto could invite himself into his personal space. Daring the ever so surprising ninja to invade his territory hence would save him all the hard work.

Or that was what it was supposed to be for him and Naruto.

But then the white eyed boy came into the picture. Sasuke's face frowned up more at the thought of Neji's face; the delicate flow of Naruto's life evolution that he had so carefully planned rippled out of order and towards its destruction.

Who in their right mind would have thought of Naruto being with Neji?

They don't have the same background, they don't share the same emphatic minds like he and Naruto does, they weren't in team 7, they didn't go on small little stupid missions together, they-

ARGH!

Sasuke heated up and unconsciously Chidori-ed a path of destruction through quite a number of innocent trees.

He frowned and tried to calm himself down.

How did a self reminiscing flashback turn into a heated mental dilemma of Neji's macabre murder plans?

Murder plans?

Sasuke laughed inwardly. Sometimes he surprised himself by subconsciously thinking in a twisted manner. The sick sense of humor must have been a bad habit he picked up when he was hanging out with Kabuto and Orochimaru.

It was a good thing he had unconsciously walked away from the monument grounds towards a deeper part of the forest though. Or else the Godaime and those meddlesome elders would have his ass on fire, well roasted and glazed for winter.

Winter?

Hmm… Sasuke looked up the sky through the leafless trees. It was starting to snow. Tiny snow flakes fall slowly to the ground. Some fell softly on his nose but melted soon as it had contact with his skin.

He turned around and scouted for a shelter to wait for Naruto. The snow was falling faster and heavier. It might be a snow storm coming up, no point of freezing himself to death in this weather. He was sure Naruto was going to make a huge gigantic deal about this. Like this was some kind of Sasuke's secret plan of killing him or something random like that. Naruto was always making a big deal out of everything. He always insisted that Sasuke was the bad guy.

A sore gut feeling emerged in his heart.

If he was such a mean person as to what Naruto claim he was, why did Naruto came and pursued him when he voluntarily left? Wouldn't he be happier if Sasuke wasn't around?

Sasuke bit his lips. His vision was starting to falter, everything looked dark and monotonous, a dark white. Somehow all this snow was making him depressed, more than he already was.

It was quite a while before he heard some faint footsteps in the already half a foot deep snow. It became apparent to Sasuke that he abandoned the search for a shelter and had probably just walked back to the monument stone.

"I thought you were supposed to wait by the bridge?" was Naruto's soft husky voice.

"How did-?"

"I had a hunch that you'll be here."

Sasuke could not come up with any excuses except that it was proof that they had some kind of empathic link towards each other. "I lost myself in my own thoughts and I lost track of time. Besides, I wouldn't think you would have come. The snow is too heavy," he replied, almost honestly. "I would come even if it cost me my life," Naruto's answer made Sasuke looked up. Naruto's blue eyes bore no hope, no glimmer of life, no emotions.

Sasuke disapproved of it, but he couldn't deny that those eyes mirrored his own.

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked, the snow numbing his sense of humor. He just wanted to get over this and go back into his futon. "Initially I wanted to tell you to leave Neji and give me a chance. But I guess it won't work that way. So I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. But I have my reasons," Sasuke uttered.

"I know. I might look stupid but I have means of understanding things," Naruto smirked. It was somehow a hollow victory to feel slightly more 'cool' than Sasuke.

They were both silent for a long moment. It wasn't awkward, but some sort of a space to dictate what would be said in the next sentence.

Naruto pretty much guessed what sort of feelings Sasuke harbored for him. As he claimed, he might look dense but he has a good judgment of people and their feelings. And that empathic link that he believed he have with Sasuke were just slapping on his face for attention. Like there were times when he suddenly felt pain on his left shoulder when he was younger. He didn't know what was wrong. He used to think that it was just normal overworked muscles. But the puzzle all fit when Sakura told him about the Heaven seal, the pain must have been linked to Sasuke's Heaven seal attacks.

As much as he would love to admit to Sasuke, he thought that it would just be better off for them both this way; to stay as rivals. And besides, now he has Neji in his life. On the outside Neji looked like a bitter anti-social bastard. But once you get to know him, and push the right buttons, he can make you feel really special. He had never insulted Naruto after the first unfinished Chuunin exam long ago, and he had always treated him well.

On the other hand, 'Dobe', 'Boke', 'Usuratonkachi' and 'Baka' were almost Naruto's names – by yours truly, Sasuke.

"Na, Sasuke?" Naruto called, his eyes empty, staring at the white ground.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied, but his face was half buried in his arms. His eyes were looking on the ground, focusing on the falling flakes of snow.

Naruto sat on the other side of the rock and he drew his knees up like Sasuke and covered himself properly in his brown blanket.

"Do you remember what you told Kakashi sensei?" Naruto started. Sasuke wanted to say no, but somehow he got this flashback about their first meeting with Kakashi. They were supposed to introduce themselves and he could hear himself particularly say "_My ambitions are not merely dreams. I will revive my clan and kill a certain someone_," he closed his eyes and bit his lips.

"You will never fulfill that ambition by being with me Sasuke," Naruto uttered.

Sasuke stood up. Before he exploded and hurt anything he really had to go back. "I'll see you for tomorrow's mission," and without as much as a sound he flickered away.

Sasuke ignored the tears that came out. He forced it back and bit his lips till it bled. He ran so fast that he reached his house in less than 15 seconds.

--

He unlocked the door, went in, and relocked it. He undressed and went straight into the bathroom, turning on the heater for the bath. After a few moments he stepped into the steaming water and stayed in there. He could feel the kinks in his muscles loosened and his breathing leveled.

There was no more reason for him to stay. If he were an ordinary person he would just end his life. He had no one else in this whole world. No one to share his moments with, be it sad or happy. A gripping pain could be felt in his stomach.

The hell of loneliness.

Its doors opened to him again.

Since he was young he couldn't stand psychological pressure. These types of things always pushed him to the edge. And it became his weakness because he couldn't find any way to counter it.

He reached up for the kunai from his pouch and smiled against the glistening metal. He placed the pointy part of the kunai against his pale skin and prodded it deep. Once it was half-an-inch embedded in his skin, he pulled it towards himself opening a clean gash on his arm. Blood spurted and poured out of it like no body's business as Sasuke sighed in relief. He let his arm fell into the water and cringed slightly as the 42 celcius steaming water scalding his tender opened muscles. He savored the feeling for a while.

He had been cutting himself since he was 4 or 5, he couldn't remember. But his brother was the one who thought him to do so. Itachi told him that by doing that, you get used to pain, hence you become stronger as you won't get too distracted during fights. It started as small little scratches on his arm, then after a few tries, he dared himself to draw blood. Itachi had also gave him those arm covers to keep off prying eyes off his arms. Along the line, Sasuke found out that besides training your body to fight pain, it also serves as a satisfying de-frustration process. As time goes by he inflicts severer wounds to himself, some – like the one he just did to himself, needed to be sewn back together. He can't stand psychological pressure, he would rather draw a lot of his own blood than let his brain go crazy. The pain just takes away his problems like that, and he almost gets addicted to the feeling. The way the kunai scraped his bones, the tingling pain and numbness.

And people thought Sasuke wore bandages and arm covers for style.

He reached out for the small sewing kit by the tub and sewed back the gaping wound so it would shut and heal. Then he reached out for a small tin container and opened it, rubbing the inside contents on his wound. If Godaime found out that he was wasting the healing ointments like this, again his ass would be on the griller, broiled to perfection and smoked near the chimney for winter.

Would he risk it? To be a missing nin? That sudden thought danced in his mind for a moment; Sasuke frowned and sighed.

Well, he would decide later after this mission. Now he would need to rest his body to be ready for it.

--

The morning was late but due to winter, the sky was bleak and dark. Sasuke was already by the Konoha Gakure's border when Naruto showed up. The blond was not late; it was just Sasuke being early. Sasuke's face was of no expression when Naruto arrived. The Kyuubi vessel just rechecked his weapons and scrolls before looking at Sasuke again. They didn't feel like re-briefing themselves about the mission so without another word then pushed opened the gates and went.

They spent three days infiltrating the Mist ANBU traps and then filed a report to the Mizukage about them. The Mizukage was thankful for their help and offered them to stay another night but Sasuke already walked ahead. So Naruto had to politely decline the offer and followed Sasuke.

It was not unusual for Sasuke to remain silent so he did so and made Naruto sometimes almost forgot that he was not a on a solo mission. They had arrived to the Water country in less than a day, did their mission in 3 and were now on their way back. The night was very dark and cold and being in the water country, it was even more so austere than the Fire country. Naruto and Sasuke stopped to camp the night out before approaching the Water country's border because it got too cold to travel.

There was a cave nearby so they entered it.

Naruto fretted. He's not used to not saying anything for a long period of time. "Demmit, If I knew it would be this cold I'd at least get a warmer garb," he mumbled to himself. Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye while positioning the firewood. He was only wearing his normal orange outfit with an extra brown blanket around himself. Sasuke performed the Katon jutsu and lighted up the wood so they could at least produce some warmth. Outside the bitter snowstorm was blowing, creating an eerie howling sound through the cave entrance.

Naruto watched as Sasuke warmed his hands on the fire. He looked at the scratched Konoha hitai-ate that Sasuke wore. The one that Naruto cried onto every night, the one that he wouldn't let go even for a while, the one and only thing that connected him physically to Sasuke long ago.

"If I die, would you scatter my ashes or keep it?"

Naruto's head shot up. Why did that came out of Sasuke's mouth suddenly? He was quiet throughout the mission and the first thing he opened his mouth was that?

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. "Nan... nan da yo Sasuke?" Was what Naruto managed to say, but inside his guts was churning like a washing machine. He wouldn't want to imagine life without Sasuke around. They may have disputes, but Sasuke was an essential part of his background surroundings.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but he decided against it. So he kept his distance and faced his back to Naruto. His right arm had started bleeding again from the other day's messy stitches. Partly, because he kept using his hands for jutsus and fights and the other is because he kept tugging and scratching on his wound and keep aggravating it and also, he was not really a left hand person so his sewing was a bit off and it irritated him. So he kept on scratching.

He unconsciously started tugging on the stitches which aggravated the wound then he started scratching it violently because there was this irritating itch inside the gash. So blood started coming out again when the soft healing tissues of his muscles were upset by the rough action.

Sasuke stopped. But right now he was too uncaring to want to do anything. So he lay on his left side and rested.

Naruto frowned. His arms felt weird. For years he had this weird occasional pain on his arm. Yesterday he felt it too, but later it was numb. Currently it was pulsating like mad. Not really painful but just annoying. And after a while it would go away. He gave it a last scratch before lying on his side, facing the warm fire.

Looking past it was Sasuke's back. He frowned. He really likes Neji and Neji made him feel blissfully happy. But sometimes in the midst of bliss, Naruto can feel a dash of deep unsettlement, a heavy sorrow. But then Neji will gave him that small smile that meant the sunshine to him.

Naruto let out a sigh. What was Neji doing right now? Was he cold? Did he have enough rest? Is he safe and sound? Was he thinking of him? The blond was smiling thinking of Neji's soft black hair, his pale skin and warm embraces. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable, his nose picked up a familiar smell.

The smell of blood.

He might not have a super sensitive nose like Kiba, but he at least recognized the smell of blood within 10 meters.

Naruto sat right up and sniffed again. It came from the direction Sasuke was at. He crawled over to Sasuke and shook the guy's shoulder. "Sasuke," he called. "What?" he opened his eyes warily, not bothered to face the blond. His eyes were bloodshot and scary. Naruto didn't like those types of gazes so he looked away. With Sasuke's right arm in the light, Naruto could see the blood soaked arm covers. "You're bleeding Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just go back to sleep," he tried to push the topic aside and tried to lie back down. But Naruto gripped his arm causing Sasuke to cringe in slight pain. Naruto felt like he was squeezing an overly ripe fruit and blood oozed out through the cloth and stained his hand. Naruto looked at his hands and looked up as Sasuke. Sasuke's face was an expression of stone. Naruto tried to take off the arm cover when Sasuke stopped him by gripping the blond's wrist.

"Leave it," Sasuke's voice was low but firm. "But if you don't treat it, your arm will get infected!" Naruto reasoned. "So?" Sasuke honestly couldn't care less if he died or his arms were cut off, or his brain started exploding because his heart had already been pulped. That look on Sasuke's face was hurting Naruto. It was void and emotionless.

"I'm tired Naruto. Just leave it, okay?" Sasuke's voice was soft as he fell back to his side. Naruto frowned. He never heard Sasuke use that tone before. It was those kind of tones that dying people used.

Sasuke wasn't lying. He really felt drained, maybe because he loss too much of blood. Maybe he should just speed up the process by drawing a kunai against his wrist?

"Don't you dare try and commit suicide Sasuke! I'm just going to burn you here and leave your ashes here. Or maybe I'll just leave you to rot! I'll just tell Tsunade-baabaa that you stepped on a mine and lost your head or something!" Naruto threatened.

Sasuke was silent. Was this how it felt to be verbally abused? To be told that nobody cared or wanted you and your remains will rot here alone. Ironic, but he didn't really have the strength to smile. So he just stared at the wall.

Naruto started to panic. Sasuke's eyes were already half closed. An unsettling feeling was pounding his guts. He started to imagine life without Sasuke. There would be no more childish insults, no more childish rivalry to keep each other going, no more cool person to secretly admire and nobody to share sadness and happiness. And no one to teach him what was love.

The gut feeling inside Naruto hurt a lot. His own eyes started to produce tears. He needed to do something.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and reached out to rip off the piece of clothing that covered Sasuke's arms. And his heart fell to his guts. He reached around his pouch and took out a small medicine bag. There were herbs, ointments, oils and soldier pills also some other first aid items. Naruto took his water flask and washed away the blood. But as soon as he did that more blood pooled in the partially opened gash and oozed out the sides. Naruto bit his lips and cut away the old thread.

"Why…?" Sasuke's weak voice asked. Naruto looked up. "I'm not going to let you die! I lost you once, I'm not going to loose you again!" Naruto tried to insert the thread into the needle to no avail, his hands were too shaky.

"Just let me go… I have nothing left to live for… you hate me…"

Naruto frowned and concentrated his charka to calm himself down so he can insert the needle.

"…. flowers are floating…"

Sasuke was becoming delirious. Naruto heard that once someone started to talk incoherently their time is almost up.

"… will it still hurt… when I cross over to the other side…"

He carefully sew the two sides together but the meat kept deteriorating and fall apart, rendering Naruto's effort fall short. Sasuke had his wound infected badly.

"… will mother and father be there…"

Naruto threw away the thread and ransacked other stuff that was in the medi-pack. Then he saw something. He remembered Sakura used it to stop blood from coming out of Hinata's slash wounds in a mission. He opened up the vile and poured out the sickly sweet smelling goo.

"… I shall wait for you there… you take your time Naruto…"

By now, Naruto was already crying, his eyes were blurry. But he tried to put the medicine in place before Sasuke got drained. He wiped away the tears and smeared his own face with Sasuke's blood. Once he was convinced that no more blood were to come out, he bandaged Sasuke's arm.

Naruto reached out to wipe away Sasuke's tears as well. His face was still emotionless, save the tears that were streaming down his eyes. Naruto's bloodstained hands caused a messy smudge of blood on Sasuke's face as well. Then he realized that Sasuke's body temperature was low. He checked the boy's hands and there were as cold as ice.

Naruto turned Sasuke to lie on his back properly and covered both of them in his blanket. It wasn't much but he hoped that his body heat would help.

Naruto snuggled to Sasuke's left side and faced the boy, Naruto pulled Sasuke's face so that he would look at him, but the other boy's gaze looked empty, as if Naruto was glass and he couldn't see Naruto, but only the wall behind him.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke's voice was almost inaudible. "Sasuke?" Naruto replied. "If I die, will you keep my ashes… or throw them away?" The question tore Naruto's heart into pieces. "I will keep them," he answered truthfully in between sobs because he knew that was what Sasuke wanted to hear. Although he would rather Sasuke not die, but the boy seemed to have lost hope.

"Don't worry Sasuke, once this storm clears, I'm carrying you back to Tsunade-baabaa and she'll make you all better!" Naruto cried.

"Thank you for spending these last moments with me," Sasuke smiled a little. "Ever since I knew you… I have always loved you… please know that…" Naruto clutched Sasuke tighter and cried more.

"Sasuke…" Naruto cried onto the almost lifeless boy. He felt stupid. The other boy had loved him since forever and all he did was think that Sasuke was just being a showoff and being mean. So he put layers and layers of doubts on Sasuke that he covered the fact that Sasuke loved him dearly. He must have been hurt a great deal, enough to take away the spirit of fire called life.

"Please don't leave me Sasuke! I can't deal with not being with you. If you really go I would too," Naruto begged. "You still need to be the Rokudaime…" Sasuke's voice faltered with ragged breath.

Naruto shook his head and hugged Sasuke tighter. "It means nothing if you're not with me!" Sasuke sighed; he was tired, so very-very tired.

"Sayonara Naruto… omae ni… koi de ochita na…" **bye naruto... I fell in love with you…**

--

_Warm. _

_Did the snowstorm stop? _

_Oh, I guess I really died. _

_Let's see… _

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. His eyes adjusted to the environment. His smile faltered when he recognized the surroundings. His gaze then stopped upon a turf of blonde sleeping on the chair next to his bed. Sasuke realized that Naruto held his hand and used it as a cradle for his head. He looked so fragile.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke called hoarsely. He frowned at his own voice.

Naruto blinked a few times before almost jumping out of his own clothes. "Sasuke!" Naruto lunged to the boy and hugged him tightly. "You're awake!" he cried. Crying was so part of Naruto, Sasuke thought.

But then he had to clear things up. He needed to know what would be his decision, depending on Naruto's answer. But whatever it is, the execution must be in a flash.

"Naruto I love you so much. If you do not feel the same way, please do tell me," Sasuke uttered softly. Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter. "I do, I do!" Naruto looked up into Sasuke's dark mesmerizing eyes. They closed the space between them and locked themselves in a drowning kiss. Tears kept streaming down Naruto's face. "Don't you dare do such things again!"

"But what about Neji?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked. He propped himself on the bedside and fell into deep thought. Of course what he felt for Neji was so totally different from what he felt for Sasuke. "Dou ka na…" he mused alone.

"He'll be back by tomorrow," Sasuke pressed on the matter. "I…" Naruto frowned, after a long while he looked up at the boy opposite of him. "I…"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakuras voice rang through the whole hospital building. She just came back from a mission when she heard from Kakashi that Sasuke was hospitalized. "Toge! I'm here first!" Another voice exclaimed as Naruto and Sasuke looked at the door. Both Sakura and Ino, both pushing each other away from entering the room.

Once both of them got through they lunged towards Sasuke, hugging him like there's no tomorrow. "Sasuke-kun" Both of them whined.

Naruto, who was hung on mid-sentence covered his mouth and looked away. Sasuke always have people worrying about him. He jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. Sasuke saw him and lifted his uninjured hand. "Matte, Naruto!" Sasuke called. Naruto closed the door behind him and let out a big sigh.

Suddenly medical nins fleeted in front of him like a white blur. Naruto widened his eyes and his body was glued to the wall in case of collision with the medical nins. It seemed like they were having a situation. Naruto frowned when his ears caught the word 'ANBU' uttered by one of them. Without second thoughts he lunged himself forward, intentionally banging into a medical nin, demanding to know what was going on. "What's going on?" He demanded, holding the already shaking medical nin by his frail shoulders. "The ANBU team was on their way back when they found 24 konoha genins unconscious near the border. Apparently they were ambushed," the boy explained. Naruto blinked. "So what about the ANBU? Are they okay?" Naruto asked. The medic nin smiled. "Of course they are fine! They're the Konoha ANBU team no?" he chuckled. Naruto felt the heavy air he was breathing earlier cleared up. "Saa! If you'll excuse me," he bowed and followed his other team mates.

"Hahahaha!"

Naruto turned around and frowned. There stood a kitsune kamen ANBU in his full glory laughing at the blond. "Neji!" Naruto practically leaped into his arms as the taller guy carried Naruto into a less busy hallway, up the stairs then to the roof. He closed the door behind them; just himself, Naruto and the setting sun. "You really think we're injured?" He chuckled. Naruto pouted. "Anything can happen, okay?" he uttered onto Neji's chest. There came the comforting feeling he was getting used to, accompanied by the soft smell of Neji – a fusion of green tea and fresh spring with a hint of lavender musk. Naruto drowned himself in the warm embrace, his eyes closed; Neji's steady heartbeat, a lullaby to his soul.

"I was thinking of going over to your place after I see to the admission of the injured genins. But I was greeted by your worried voice instead," Neji pushed his kitsune kamen aside and lifted Naruto's chin. Neji's pale grey eyes illuminated in the slightly dark hallway, Naruto was almost mesmerized in it until he heard the question.

"Why were you here?"

Naruto blinked. Suddenly he was slapped so hard by reality that he actually stumbled backwards. His eyes were wide and blue. Neji frowned. "What's wrong Naruto?" he reached out towards Naruto. The blond kyuubi container blinked in disbelief. He couldn't believe himself. How could he just drown into Neji's arms when he just confessed his love somewhere else?

He was torn.

Neji pulled Naruto gently into his arms. Once again Naruto admitted defeat to the gentle touch of Neji's fingers.

Naruto looked up.

"Neji… I really need…. I really need to…" Neji placed his index finger on Naruto's mouth. "Shhh…" he smiled gently. No one in their sane state could resist such a warm invitation. He needed to tell Neji the truth… but Neji misunderstood it as an invitation to…

He felt his orange jacket slipped down. His inner button down shirt unbuttoned. He was almost in a trance. He was so desperate to feel contact. Neji started kissing the nape of his neck. Slowly he relaxed and frowned. Since Sasuke was busy with Sakura and Ino, this was the least he could do for himself and Neji.

He reached behind Neji's head and pulled the strings that were bounding the silky black mane. The silky strands dropped down like a shimmering mahogany curtain against the orange rays of the sun. Somehow Naruto could feel himself rousing from the sight of the hair in that state. He just discovered he had a fetish.

Before they knew it, they were topless, Naruto's tanned torso against Neji's pale one. They slowed down and looked into each other's eyes. Just enjoying each other's presence, fingers laced in between each others'. As the sun set, the pink and purple rays in the sky expanded and illuminated the dusky horizon.

Suddenly the peace that both of them were enjoying was broken by the sound of the opening door.

Both ran around to the opposite side, and hid there; adrenaline pumping.

"Why would he do that?" that voice, belonged to Ino. "How should I know?" this one was of Sakura's. Naruto frowned. Why are they here? He looked up to Neji and the other boy gave him the same puzzled look. "Girl's gossip. Let's eavesdrop," Neji suggested, while donning his ANBU vest. Naruto nodded, zipping back his jacket.

"He is with Neji right?" Ino asked. "Last I checked, yeah," Sakura confirmed. Neji looked at Naruto and smiled. The girls were actually having a conversation about them. He bet Naruto was exploding with laughter for being the subject matter in a conversation topic. "How sure are you that they're really together?" Ino asked again. Sakura sighed.

There was an unsettling feeling in Naruto's stomach.

"When I met Kakashi earlier, he told me that Naruto came back from the mission with Sasuke-kun, all the while crying. Even when Tsunade was healing Sasuke-kun Naruto kept on saying 'Don't leave me Sasuke I really can't live without you. I love you so much' and so on," Sakura explained.

Both Ino and Neji were surprised. Naruto sighed. Now he really hated girls. "It's all a lie right, Naruto?" Neji asked, his voice was just above a whisper. Naruto couldn't respond. "Weren't you in a Jounin exam?" he asked again. "It was postponed so I was sent to a mission with Sasu-" Naruto was cut short off his explanation when Ino continued.

"Maa maa… why can't Sasuke just pick one of us, then there wouldn't be any problem. And why is Naruto playing with the 2 Konoha geniuses?" she commented.

"Mou ii!" Neji exclaimed, he didn't want to hear anymore. What he heard was already too much for him to handle. He pulled Naruto with him as they came out of their hiding place facing the girls. Both Sakura and Ino gasped in shock. "Shannaro…" somehow Sakura's trademark curse was just a mere exclamation of her own breath. Naruto seemed to find the floor interesting and didn't look at any of them.

Neji let go of Naruto's arms. "Go back to Sasuke and apologize," he uttered before disappearing. "Neji!" Naruto shouted. But the Byakugan user was no more there. Naruto blinked and sank to his knees. "What the hell did I get myself into…" he sighed.

Both the girls looked at the blond, then turned to look at each other. Sakura sighed. She patted Naruto's back and walked away with Ino. "All the good guys are taken… what's left?" Sakura uttered softly. "Hehe… at least I have Shika," Ino smirked. "You guys seemed like a very odd couple," Sakura frowned. Ino shrugged. "Opposites attract I guess," she walks ahead of Sakura, an old habit.

As they disappeared down the stairs Naruto looked at the already dark sky. He grabbed his hair and yanked it in distress. "Kuso" he cursed.

After a while of attempting to cool down, he took a final breath and stood up. Slowly he walked to the stairs and with heavy steps he made his way back to Sasuke's room.

He held the handle of the door and zoned out. He didn't know how to face Sasuke. How was he to let himself face Sasuke when he shamelessly succumbed into an infidel action of lusting over Neji without as much as a second thought?

He released the handle and flickered out to the road. He avoided the busy streets and went up to the Hokage Rock. He made his way up to the top and sat on top of it. Breathing in the fresh air he lay on the ground and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his thoughts.

Slowly he drifted into a weary slumber.

The next time he opened his eyes it was way past midnight. He sat up and lazily wiped his eyes. After a few blinks he crawled over to the cliff and checked out the town below. Most of the stalls are closed already. Only a few drinking stalls were opened.

He stood up and stretched. Jumping down the Hokage Rock he made his way to the hospital. It was eerily quiet at this time of the night. He opened the door slowly and peered into the dark room. He closed the door behind him and went to switch on the bed lamp. The sudden orange glow stirred Sasuke a little. Naruto walked over to the sleeping figure and sat down on the visitors chair there.

He placed his head on the bed and looked at Sasuke. He was so serene. "Gomen ne, Sasuke," he whispered. "Nani?" came the soft answer. Naruto sighed. "Nothing… I just don't like to see you getting glomped by girls," he gave an excuse. Sasuke smiled and opened his eyes. "I wanna go home. I was waiting for you," Sasuke reached up his left hand and ran it through Naruto's soft tuft of hair.

Naruto looked up. "Yeah, you wanna go back to my place or yours?" he asked. "Mine. I miss my bed. And today because I'm in a good mood I'll share my bed," he beamed. Naruto gleamed and nodded. "Let's go!"

Sasuke pushed away the blanket and reached out for Naruto's hand. Together they ran out of the window and 5 minutes later they arrived at the Uchiha residence.

The surrounding area was quiet. Has been and always will be to Sasuke.

Once they were inside Sasuke's bedroom, Sasuke threw himself on his bed and sank into the soft mattress. "This is so much better than the hospital bed, I swear," he rolled around a few times. Naruto switched on the lights and looked at Sasuke then laughed. "You look stupid," he taunted. "Come and look stupid with me," Sasuke extended his arms. The smile in his face, the shine in his eyes and the faint blush on his normally pale cheeks was what Naruto needed to confirm himself of his feelings.

He lunged forward and threw himself on Sasuke's chest, tears falling uncontrollably. Sasuke gasped; then let out a long sigh. He smiled and ran his palm on Naruto's back in soothing circles. His own eyes producing heart warming tears.

"Yoshi, yoshi… its okay. From now on, I'll cry with you, laugh with you and be by your side," he told Naruto. Naruto tightened his hug on Sasuke and buried his face on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smelled sweet. Vanilla Musk and Violet Rose.

"Ii nioi da tte ba yo…" you smell nice Naruto uttered softly.

**A/N : I'm sure nobody bothers to read this... or the fic for that matter. I didn't have a title for this fic until I was to submit it. So I sat there staring for 15 minutes, looking around my room for ideas. Hence, the weird title. And as for the Japanese, it's roughly translated to English, coz I want you to experience the Japanese better. And my English is no better since I don't pay attention well in class. So if the grammar sucked, I'd make sure to hit my past me for you. This thing has been nestling in the back of my hdd for quite a while… never had the guts to post it. But I wanna contribute to SasuNaru. Since the last one I did was in 2002… omg, I was still in school then. Heh. So… there… have fun.**


End file.
